Test Server
A Test Server is a special Game World launched before major game play updates. Usually, the test server is set to normal PvP combat. Often, strange things can happen during test servers (e.g. Orshabaal in the center of Thais). Since 2005, there are two public test servers: * Testa, located in Germany, * Testera, located in the USA. There was also Brazilera, which was hosted in Brazil shortly before the Tenebra game server existed. It is no longer hosted. It was a public test server that was available for two weeks at the beginning of September 2004. On September 16, 2004 the Brazilian gameworld Tenebra was released. Less than a year later, Tenebra was moved to the United States of America because of connection problems with the Brazilian internet service provider. Test server's function The main function of the Test Server is to find and report bugs in a major game Client Update, so they can be fixed before the Update is put into the normal Game Worlds. Some bugs are content related (e.g. a typo in the words of a NPC), some are technical related (e.g. when you go down stairs you are pushed back up). Types of Test Servers Test servers are divided into private and public. Private Test Servers are mainly for reporting bugs, weaknesses and mistakes. Only CipSoft Members, Community Managers, Customer Support, Gamemasters, Senior Tutors, Tutors, Senators and Fansite Representatives are invited. PvP is possible, but isn't allowed there, unless people agree to attack themselves. Public Test Servers are available to everyone with a Tibia account. Although there were 2 public test servers wich were only open to premium account players. They are also for testing and reporting bugs, but many players treat it as a chance to kill others without losing anything in real Tibia. Test server and "real" Tibia If you die on a test server, it isn't saved on the normal Tibia servers. You can gain and lose items as well as levels on test servers but your normal character on the normal server is unaffected, just as items gained and lost on your main character on the normal server won't affect your Test Server character. Banishments on test servers are not saved on normal Tibia servers. However, Gamemasters sometimes decide to move the ban onto the regular servers if the offense is bad enough. Joining the test server To see if a test server is running, you can check the Official Tibia Homepage's News Section (here). If a test server is running and you wish to join, it is recommended that you make a copy of your Tibia folder, and use that copy to log in to the test server because before you log into the test server you will have to download the new Tibia Client, which will mean that you will be unable to log into the regular Game Worlds again until they receive the update. Open the game from the copy of your Tibia folder, and in the network options check "Test Server Login". Then proceed to log in with your account number and password. With the Summer Update 2007 however, the Client changed to version 8.0 and the "Test Server Login" button is no longer there. To join the Test Server, the players had to download a slightly different Client, version 8.02, with which you could login to the Test Server, but not to any normal Server. Monster's which exist only on Test Server's Gamemaster (Creature) -Can kill anything in one hit*, Apocalypse -Recently Updated*, Verminor, Pumin, Ashfalor, Tafariel, Bazir, Infernatil, Zoralurk -Seen during 2007, or 2008 Testserver's* NPC's which exist only on Test Server's Testserver Assistant Category:Gameworlds Category:Game Terms